Immortals Kiss
by indespirit
Summary: What happens when a vampire attends Hogwarts and finds love in Hermione. Also, what happens when Harry finds love wth a certain potions master. Please rr, i'm not real good with summarys
1. Default Chapter

Hermione woke up with her alarm clock. It was the first day back to Hogwarts and she had to adjust herself to waking up so early again. "Great. " She said as she rolled out of bed and onto the hard floor. "Ugh! "  
  
She had definitely changed over the years. She had a nice hourglass figure, full lips, and dark brown eyes. She still had messy, curly hair, but she usually just pulled it back in a ponytail, so it would stay out of her face. She was also very tall and slightly muscular. As, per her friends Harry and Ron, she too had taken up quiditch. Though she wasn't on the team, she loved to practice with the guys. She was still very smart, one of the smartest at Hogwarts in fact, but she was also a lot more laid back then before.  
  
She quickly got dressed and ran down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey guys! " She said while sitting in between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey 'Mione." They said in unison, while stuffing their faces with food.  
  
"So, what class do we have first? " said Ron. But Hermione wasn't listening, she was to captivated by the young man that had just sat down at the slytherin table across from her. She didn't quite know what it was, but there was just something so captivating about his eyes. They were beautiful, dark, and full of mystery. When she looked into them, it was is if the world had stopped spinning for the moment, and it was just her and him alone in the world. Nothing else seemed to matter. She found it terribly hard to pull her eyes away, but with Ron constantly tapping her on the shoulder, she finally managed.  
  
"What!?" She didn't realize how loudly she had screamed. "Sorry. But what do you want? "  
  
"I was just asking what class we had first. "  
  
"Oh. " She pulled her schedule out of her bag and looked over it. "Our first class is potions, and then it's... "  
  
"Ugh, that figures. " Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, what a way to start off the year. " Said Hermione.  
  
"It's not that bad guys. I mean... " Said Harry.  
  
"Not that bad, but he's the worst professor ever. " Said Ron, while chocking on some toast.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.  
  
They got up with the others, and made her way through the mass of people to class.  
  
"Excuse me. " Came a tantalizing French accent from behind Hermione. She turned around to see the same guy she had been staring at earlier. He was tall and lean, had nice lips and a beautiful smile. And black, shoulder length hair, to match his dark eyes, which looked good with his pale skin.  
  
"Yes? "  
  
"Could you please tell me where the potions class is? "  
  
"Oh, right, ummm, right this, umm, right this way. "  
  
'Damnit! '. She thought to herself, 'I never get this way around guys! '  
  
"I'm Louis, by the way. I'm the exchange student from France. "  
  
"Nice, ahem, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione. "  
  
They walked into the classroom and she went to sit down with Harry and Ron. But, to her surprise, Louis followed her to the desk.  
  
Ron looked at him and said, "Umm, I think the Slytherins sit over there. " he pointed to the other side of the room where Draco and his friends were sitting.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. " He said as he went to sit with the Slytherins.  
  
"God Ron, that was a little rude! "  
  
"What? He's a Slytherin. "  
  
"So! What's that supposed to mean? He seems really nice. "  
  
Their argument was broken when Snape walked in to begin class.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice how great Snape looked this year. 'Wait, what am I thinking? It's not like I like Snape! Do I? No! Besides, that would mean I'm gay! Well there was that one time, but still! Well maybe? " Harry found it hard trying to concentrate in class, as he was to busy concentrating on Snape. As did Hermione, who was to busy concentrating on Louis. And Ron, who was to busy concentrating on quiditch.  
  
I hope you like!!! Please r/r. Thank you!!! =) 


	2. the tunnel

Class ended, in Harry's opinion, just a bit too soon. Their next class, transfiguration, was rather interesting, though Harry and Hermione found it hard trying to pay attention.  
  
'What would they think if they knew I liked professor Snape?'  
  
Harrys thoughts were interrupted by a stern looking professor McGonagal.  
  
"Mr. Potter," she said, "could you please show the class how to turn your wand into a seven inch knife."  
  
"Yes professor." He held his wand out in front of him and said the words, "Ivankin!" His wand instantly turned into a knife. Professor McGonagal took the knife and examined it. "Not bad. But it's eight inches and I specifically asked for seven." she handed him his, now turned back, wand, and turned to Hermione. "All right then, you try it."  
  
"Finally, I thought that class was never going to end."  
  
"It wasn't that bad Ron."  
  
"I know, I'm just not ready to be back."  
  
"At least it's our last year."  
  
"Yeah lucky us!" Harry said sarcastically as he stormed off towards to common room.  
  
"What's gotten in to him?"  
  
'Stupid bloody gitts' Harry thought as he walked down the hall, 'they don't understand. They never will. No one will ever understand me!' Seeing as he was completely wrapped up in his thoughts and not paying much attention where he was going, he ran right into the wall. Or, what he thought was a wall. It turned out to be a door, well hidden in the wall. It was clearly obvious that someone didn't want others to know what was behind this door. Of course Harrys' curiosity took over and he opened the door. Inside was a dark tunnel. There was some sort of clear substance dripping down the walls. There was no real stanch, though he felt like he wanted to cover his nose. He saw a small light coming from the other side of the tunnel. As he got closer, he could hear voices. One was a shrill, sharp, uptight sounding voice. The other was more deep and a bit pretentious but also rather sexy. It was unmistakably professor Snapes voice. Harry froze in his place, a bit startled, a bit confused.  
  
After a moment, he realized where he was and quickly hid behind a rock, watching.  
  
"You have to do this for me!" Came the shrill voice of a tall man with short blonde hair, light blue eyes with a cold stare, and a long, crooked nose.  
  
"I can't, I won't!!" Came a defiant voice from Snape.  
  
"Oh but you will. I'll make sure of it. You can't deny me this forever."  
  
Snape went to hit him, but he vanished.  
  
Harry had been so busy watching, that he didn't even notice a small white rat, nibbling at his shoestring. He kicked at it and watched as it scurried away down the tunnel.  
  
His attention now focused on the rat, he didn't see the man with the billowing black robes standing before him.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"  
  
He snapped his head around and looked deep into his dark cold eyes. So beautiful they were, and so full of pain and sadness. How he wanted to hold him, comfort him; tell him it would all be all right, and that he was indeed loved.  
  
"Well!?"  
  
"Professor I...I.."  
  
"Are you not supposed to be in class?"  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
He got up to leave, resisting the urge to kiss him, and reluctantly walked out of the tunnel, followed closely behind by Snape.  
  
He started to walk to his next class when Snape grabbed him by the arms and turned him around o face him.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I'm warning you Potter. You're lucky I'm not going to take any points away." He walked swiftly down the hall and Harry couldn't resist the urge to check out Snapes' well rounded ass.  
  
Harry sighed as he slowly walked to his care of magical creatures class. 


	3. cold and lonely

Hermione was sitting in the library reading a book when she noticed someone sit down across from her.  
  
"Hello."  
  
She lifted up her tired eyes from her book and gazed longingly upon the handsome man in front of her.  
  
"Hi." She managed to get out.  
  
"You are Hermione, yes?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. You're the exchange student from Beauxbaton aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, do you umm, like it here?"  
  
"It's not bad. I just have this feeling that no one likes me."  
  
"Oh, now why would you think that?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe just the fact that no one talks to me or if I try to have a conversation they just completely ignore me and walk away."  
  
Hermione unconsciously grabbed his hand and started massaging it. It was extremely cold but she just ignored it.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I wouldn't worry about it, sometimes it just takes a while for people to warm up to new people."  
  
"I guess you're right. Anyway, I just came to ask you if you would like to take a walk with me after dinner."  
  
"O umm, yes, I would love to. "  
  
"Great. So, I meet you outside the great hall then?"  
  
She nodded her head in a 'yes' and watched as he walked away. He seemed to move so effortlessly and so full of grace. So beautiful.  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room thinking about what he had seen in the tunnel earlier that afternoon. 'God, why do I even like him anyway. I mean, it's Snape, no one likes Snape. I mean yes, he is devastatingly good looking and whenever he moves across the room of his class in that sensual, yet, proud manner, I get shivers down my spine. Shit, I felt that since about fourth year. But really, why do I like him? He doesn't have what you would call the best personality. But then, who would after what h\'s been through. And his eyes, you can see all that pain and torment, years of repression and constant agony, all reflected in his big, sad eyes. If only I could make him smile for once, I just know it would be gorgeous. But then, he would never want me. Why would he? When he hates me so!"  
  
A single tear slid down his cheek.  
  
"Hello Harry." Ron had sat down next to him, breaking his train of thought. He quickly wiped the tear away hoping he hadn't noticed. But he had. 'Damn Ron.'  
  
"Harry, are you crying?"  
  
"What! No! Of course not!!"  
  
"Ok, sorry. It just looked as if..."  
  
"It's nothing Ron! God, can I not just be alone for awhile!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry to have disturbed you your highness! And I'm sorry for fucking caring!" Ron had gone completely red in the face with anger, the same red as his hair. Harry didn't realize how badly he had hurt Ron.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"Oh fuck off!" Ron stormed out of the common room, leaving Harry alone to his painful thoughts. 'Great now Ron's mad with me! What next? "  
  
Hermione met Louis outside the great hall and, hand in hand, walked down to the lake.  
  
"It's beautiful out here." The wind was ripping through her small jacket and lifting through her soft hair. She noticed that Louis wasn't wearing a jacket, and had but a small black shirt. "Are you not cold?"  
  
He looked deep into her eyes, as if he could see into her soul. "I'm always cold."  
  
She felt a wave of pity rush through her. She pulled him close to her warm body, and felt for the first time in her life, truly happy. 


	4. lust

"Hey Harry."  
  
"Hey 'Mione. Have you seen Ron?"  
  
"He was at breakfast."  
  
"Is he still mad at me?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. What happened anyway?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Don't worry about it. He'll get over it."  
  
"I hope so. "  
  
"He will. Come on, we'll be late for class."  
  
They grabbed their bags and walked out into the crowded hall, down to the dark cold dungeons, on their way to the potions class.  
  
"So, where were you last night?"  
  
Hermione stared at him blankly and in a child like voice said, "Why, whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come on 'Mione. I slept on the couch last night, but I didn't go to sleep until around three, so you couldn't have gotten back until after three."  
  
"Well, I was in the library, uhh, studying."  
  
"Until three a.m.!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh my god, you were with someone weren't you!!"  
  
"Maybe." She said playfully.  
  
"Oh tell me!"  
  
"Haha!"  
  
"Were do you think you two are going?" They looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of them, is slytherin robed fitting tight to his hard body, his blue eyes staring intently at them from under his spiked platinum hair.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"Well, if you're offering Hermione."  
  
"Fuck off!"  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Hermione hated to admit it, but she felt a tightening in between her pants as she looked Draco over once more.  
  
They walked into the classroom and sat on either side Ron, who, got up and sat in the desk behind them.  
  
"Don't worry." She said, touching his arm.  
  
"I know. But what I don't know is who you're seeing."  
  
"Well, a little knowledge can be powerful thing."  
  
"Come on, I'm dying to know!"  
  
"No need having the boy-who-lived to die over something so trivial."  
  
"That's right."  
  
They both turned around to see a very forlorn looking Snape. Harry looked him up and down in his flowing black robes. His face, so close to his. His cold eyes peering at him. Harry felt his manhood raise inside the confides of his tight black pants. "What are you thinking about Potter?" Harry could feel the redness rise to his cheeks. His embarrassment matched only by his lust. 'How long till class ends' he thought to himself.  
  
Class finally ended, which, for Harry, was just not soon enough. He quickly ran out of the room and into the boys' bathroom. Making sure no one was around, he took out his enlarged penis and started rubbing it, harder and faster, to the thoughts of Snape. "Mmmm" He heard someone enter the bathroom, and he quickly stuffed his penis back inside his pants. 'Ahh fuck,' he thought, 'knew I shouldn't have worn black pants.' He tried to wash it off which ended up making the stain worse. 'Shat!' He threw his robe over his clothes and hoped that his next class would be cold.  
  
"Louis, you should go, you'll be late for class."  
  
"I don't mind. Besides, I'd much rather spend a few extra minutes with you. "  
  
"Oh Louis..." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard on the lips. Running his fingers through her thick brown hair, his other hand massaging her neck. She ran her tongue over his lips, teasing him before fighting with his own tongue inside his warm mouth that tasted of vanilla. She moaned as he pressed his tongue deep inside her mouth, feeling her body with desire. He could smell her blood coursing through her veins, the blood lust was getting to strong for him to withstand, seeing as he hadn't drank in nearly two days. He wanted it so bad, but he cared to much for her to actually drink from her...yet. But how he longed to feel her blood inside him, rushing through him, but he couldn't. He pulled away, leaving her with the want of more.  
  
"I should get to class."  
  
She nodded as she watched him disappear down the hall.  
  
"So that's who you're seeing huh?"  
  
"Well, umm, yes. Please don't tell anyone!"  
  
"I won't Hermione."  
  
"I'm bloody serious!"  
  
"I won't. Don't worry. "  
  
She hugged him, knowing that if she could trust anyone at all, it was Harry.  
  
As they were sitting in class Harry passed Hermione a note that said,  
  
'Mione,  
  
Got something I want to show you. Meet me outside the common room.  
  
Harry  
  
She folded up the note and couldn't wait until after class. She could just smell an adventure. 


	5. the tunnel 2

Hermione met Harry outside the common room, just like the note said.  
  
"Well Harry, what is it?"  
  
"Follow me, I want to show you something."  
  
She followed him down the hall, curiosity overwhelming her.  
  
"Here." he said when he stopped in front of, what, seemed like a wall.  
  
"What? It's a wall. "  
  
He smiled and opened what turned out to be a door, the same one he had discovered just a few days ago.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's some sort of tunnel. I found it a few days ago and thought I'd show you."  
  
They walked down the tunnel, which was extremely cold and dark. Harry took out his wand and lit it with a spell so they could see.  
  
"Look," Hermione pointed to something at the end of the tunnel, "there's something there."  
  
They got to the end of the tunnel and found a table, covered in dust. There was a small purple cloth draped over it with small gold writing covering it. Hermione leaned in closer, trying to read it.  
  
"It looks like ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics."  
  
"Can you read it?"  
  
"Only a little. You know, I think I have a book on hieroglyphics, in my bag." I rummaged through her bag, pulling out all sorts of books, until she got to the very last one, a large, very old book with torn pages and faded writing on the cover. "Yeah, here it is. I got it from an old muggle book store." She read through it for a few minutes until she came to what she was looking for. "Aha! I should be able to decipher most of it through this." She came to a long pause before saying, "Here, I think I got it. It says 'Nak'disensa cadira diessi, Mortalis, Cessa travilli, cessa utilli Mortalis, diessi, fatale.' It basically says that if you use the ingredients below whilst saying the incantation, you will take the life force of any mortal."  
  
"Wow, so you mean, anyone can just do this? "  
  
"Yes, but you also have to have the golden sphinx."  
  
"I wonder if that's what he was asking for?"  
  
"Who? What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just, last time I was here I saw Snape and he was talking to some guy I'd never seen before, anyway, he was asking him for something and Snape was saying how he could never let him have something like that, or he could destroy everything. Or something like that."  
  
"That's interesting. To bad we can't just ask him. "  
  
"Yeah," He was looking over the table and blew off some dust covering a symbol. "Look."  
  
Hermione kneeled down next to him to see. "It looks like some sort of, key. "  
  
They looked at each other, both thinking the exact same thing 'if only I could find the key.'  
  
That night at dinner, they sat there still pondering that same thought. Hermione had her notebook open, going over the ingredients that were needed, Eye of newt, a dragon's tooth, a knife or dagger, mandrake root.  
  
"These are all rather simple, it's just that key."  
  
They were walking back to the common room, going over the list yet again, not paying much attention as to where they were going, when they ran right into Snape, knocking him, and themselves, to the ground.  
  
"So sorry professor." Harry said, while helping him up.  
  
"Just watch where you are going." He said, eyeing them both suspiciously. It was at that moment that they both noticed the gold necklace around his neck, which had a jewel, shaped just like the one on the table; they even spotted a small sphinx. He finally noticed what they were staring at and tucked it back inside his robes.  
  
"Get too your dormitory's before I start taking away some points."  
  
"Yes sir." They said in unison while running to the common room.  
  
"Did you see it! Did you see the necklace!"  
  
"Yes! But how the Hell do we get it?"  
  
"Get what."  
  
"What the hell do you want now Draco." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, but she could feel her heart start to beat faster.  
  
"Again with the proposition Hermione. Tsk tsk."  
  
"Look, we've got something to do, so, I'll se you later."  
  
"Wait!" he said with a touch of desperation to his voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Umm, I was wondering if...."  
  
"If what!"  
  
"If I could come with you guys."  
  
They looked at each other, both amused and curious with what he was up too.  
  
"Well, I guess so."  
  
"What!?" Harry said in astonishment.  
  
"Well, why not."  
  
Harry eyed them both suspiciously as they walked to the common room.  
  
They sat by the fire, an uncomfortable silence looming over them.  
  
"So, what did you want?"  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her deeply, pushing her hard against the couch. To both Draco and Harry's' amazement, she kissed back, taking in every second of ecstasy. He moved away and looked her up and down, taking in her beautiful body. Wanting more, he turned to Harry a pulled him into a passionate kiss, which, Harry found rather enjoyable. He pushed him too the floor, covering him in heated kisses, followed by Hermione, pushing herself in between the two heated bodies, massaging their hard dicks. While Draco kissed her hard nipples, Harry put his hand up her skirt teasing her before putting one finger into her vagina, the two. The euphoria rushing through their hard, sweaty bodies.  
  
I hope you liked this. It may be awhile before I can write my next chapter. My unit just got called away to service in Iraq, but hopefully, I'll have the chance to write some more while there, occasionally. Maybe I can get one more chap. in before I leave at least. I'll definitely finish it eventually though.  
  
Thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed so far. This has certainly been a good outlet for me. I've loved reading the reviews, they've meant a lot to me.  
  
Thanks  
  
xoxo 


End file.
